Luxor
The Buckingham Luxor is a fixed-wing private jet in Grand Theft Auto V. It is the luxurious variant of the Shamal business jet. Design The Luxor seems to combine features of the Cessna Citation 560/650, Sovereign, and the Learjet 45. It has a mahogany interior and seats for 10 people. It is the same design as the Shamal. Performance The Luxor is a good way for a leisurely flight but not so in a competitive way. While being the fourth fastest, (the first being the Lazer, the second being the Besra and the third being the Vestra) the Luxor has the weakest mobility and the largest mass in a GTA Online Air Race; It won't take corners as sharply as the Duster but it can keep up a good lead in the straight. Gallery Luxor-GTAV-front.jpg|A Luxor in GTA V. luxor-GTAV.jpg|The Luxor on Rockstar Social Club. FlyingLuxor-GTAV.jpg|A Luxor in flight. LuxorEmblem.jpg|Original emblem design. Luxor-GTAV-inside.jpg|The Luxor's dashboard with flight controls. Luxor interior.jpg|The interior of the Luxor. luxor.PNG|A Luxor with its door open in Sandy Shores Airfield. Locations GTA V *Can be purchased at ElitasTravel.com for $1,500,000. *Can be found in the Los Santos International Airport : ** One will spawn parked next to a Shamal in the southeast corner, not far from the hangar where Jets landing in the airport park. ** One can be found taxiing near Michael's hangar. It will park in front of it. Sometimes it will be a Shamal instead. ** One may spawn taxiing in the northwest area, east to the northward runway. It will park near two Jets. GTA Online *Can be purchased at ElitasTravel.com for $1,500,000. * Spawns at the Sandy Shores Airfield (not always) and Devin Weston's hangar in the Los Santos International Airport at level 50. Trivia *The emblem on the back of the Luxor seen in the image above seems to be an original design, though it carries traits from German, Spanish and Russian coat of arms. The emblem in the center of the shield is also that of the English Royal Standard. * Unlike the Jet, it cannot be seen taking off, only landing. *The Luxor is essentially a private jet version of the Shamal, while the Shamal is civilian and commercial. *Elitas Travel's page of the Luxor says that "Internet Entrepreneur Tony McTony owns one in red with a huge yellow M on the side, custom-fitted with chandeliers, gold toilets, seal-skin waterbeds, DJ booth, marble statue of himself, dogfighting ring, bottom-less flight attendants, and a margarita machine in the cockpit.". *Its livery might suggest it is based off of Etihad Airways the Emirati Airline based out of Abu Dhabi. *It is possible the airlines San Fierro Air and Los Santos Air use fleets of Luxors, as both are assigned terminals at Los Santos International Airport, yet do not have any marked aircraft and multiple Luxors are present in the area. *The Luxor cannot fit in Trevor's hanger by reversing it. However, if placed in by going forwards and then leave the area, it will spawn there and the tail should slide out when accelerating. Glitches * When you damage the nose of the plane, it will somehow become transparent. See Also *Shamal, a similar plane in GTA V and GTA San Andreas. Navigation }} de:Luxor (V) es:Luxor ru:Luxor Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Vehicles manufactured by Buckingham Category:Vehicles in GTA Online